Lincoln’s day off
by joekin99
Summary: Finally a day off


Lincoln loud after 11 years was finally able to have childer of his own, he wanted kids for so long but he didn't expect them to born from his own sisters. After his tenth child Lincoln knew he had to get a better job. After a few weeks of searching Lincoln was able to find a job as a partner in a law firm. The work he did there wasn't to difficult for him because of his nack form winning arguments. Lincoln liked his job, it paid well and came with health benefits for he and his family. However there was one thing he didn't like about his job, the hours. He usually had to stay in hotel rooms for weeks at a time and rarely got to see his loving wives and children.

Lincoln was so unhappy he considered quitting his job but after he thought about it he knew he wouldn't be able to if he wanted to keep his family afloat. It was about two in the afternoon when Lincoln got a call from his boss " Lincoln is I've noticed that you haven't missed a day of work and has never been late so I am giving you today and tomorrow off". Lincoln couldn't believe his ears after Three years he has never had a day off besides unpaid vacation wich usually led to his family visiting city's and going shopping. "Thank you mister brown". Lincoln boss welcomed him and hung up the phone

The next morning Lincoln woke up early and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. When the meal was done Lincoln heard the roar of footsteps coming from upstairs. Once everyone was in a seat Lincoln handed everyone a plate of sausage, eggs, and French toast, but for some reason no one was eating. "What's the matter? Did I cook something wrong". "No honey, it's just that you didn't set a plate for yourself and we wanted to make sure you had something to eat" said Lucy who was sitting to the right of him. "Oh I just wanted to make sure that everyone had something to eat and forgot about myself" Lincoln said while scratching his head.

Lucy laughed and said "Well we can't let you go hungry" while using her fork to pick up a piece of sausage brought it closer to Lincoln's face. He knew what she wanted so he opened his mouth and said aww. After everyone was done eating Leia helped her mother Lola pick up the dishes and they brought them over to Lupa and Lucy who were in charge of washing and drying them.

Later that evening the whole family sat down in the living room and watched reruns of a couple of their favorite shows. Over the Span of an hour one by one the loud family members had gone to their rooms and went to bed. Lincoln was so tired that he started yawning and was about to head to bed himself when he heard a woman clear her throat. "Don't go to getting into bed so soon Lincoln" Luna said standing in nothing but a purple see through night gown. Lincoln gulped as he looked his wife up and down. " When- when did you get that Luna" Lincoln said turning red and stuttering. Instead of answering him Luna walked closer and began to do a dance for him.

Lincoln couldn't help but be entranced by every movement of her soft and plum ass, he tried to reach out but Luna grabbed his and and told him that it's time someone showed you what a wonderful man you are. Luna dropped to her knees and slid in between Lincoln's legs. " looks like my little dance worked" Luna said while Unbuttoning his pants and pulling his underwear done with them. Lincoln's penis shot out of his waist ban and hit Luna in the nose which earned a look of pure desire form her. she wasted no time and took is whole dick in her mouth and she began to bob up and down, licking and sucking every inch taking in the heat and savoring the flavor. Lincoln couldn't help but let out moans of pure bliss. Luna had always been good at this but this time she was in a whole different level. Lincoln was about to cum and Luna knew it by the expression on his face, that's when she decided to suck harder and lick fasters gliding her tongue over and around the head. Lincoln couldn't hold it any longer and he shoved her head as far down as it could go Cum shooting into the back of her throat.

Luna pulled away and started licking her lips and hand. "Mmm linc I forgot how good you taste". Luna then got back on her feet and turned around and bent down, her ass one again on full display for him. Lincoln then got a devilish idea he took his and and smaked it against her ass, the way it juggled made Lincoln get instantly hard and before Luna could react he pulled her down right on his cock, he could feel Luna tremble as he thrusted in and out of her. " OH Oh Lincoln harder". Lincoln then began to thrust with all of his might causing the both of them to let out a monsterous roar. "Luna I'm close". Lincoln said with an exasperated voice. " Me to linc make me cum to" Luna screamed. He couldn't hold back pounding faster and faster Lincoln let out one final moan as he drained his seed to into her. Luna couldn't help but scream as loud as she could at the feeling of being cummed into. Out of breath the two separated gave each other a kiss and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 **End of chapter 1**


End file.
